Flat panel display device has numerous advantages of a thin body, power saving and radiationless etc., thus it has been widely used. The existing flat panel display device mainly includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device.
Recently, the share proportion of the large-sized panel gradually increases in the terminal market, however, a range of viewing angle of a viewer also increases correspondingly as the size of the panel of the display device is gradually increased, thereby highlighting problem of luminance and chromaticity distortions of the panel caused by visual angle. How to solve color shift at large viewing angle of the display device is an urgent problem in the industry.